disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther
T'Challa, king of Wakanda and member of the Avengers, dresses as the sacred spirit of the Black Panther to fight crime. Black Panther was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby . Personality T'Challa is a very responsible person because after the death of his father by Man-Ape, he felt responsible for the death of his father for not having helped him. With his comrades, Black Panther believes in keeping his eyes on his teammates but this doesn't mean that he doesn't trust them. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes T'Challa witnesses his father's fight against the Man-Ape, where Klaw intervenes with a sonic attack that gives Man-Ape the upper hand to kill T'Chaka. T'Challa dons the Black Panther garb and travels to the United States. In "Some Assembly Required", Black panther comes to USA as a stowaway on a cargo ship. In "Living legend", when the Avengers were looking for Hulk, Black Panther infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion to learn the skills of heroes. Later, Black Panther saves Captain America from Baron Zemo. In "Panther's Quest", while the Avengers try to find out who saved Captain America from Baron Zemo, suddenly the mysterious savior infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion. Panther fight against the Avengers but it was only to learn their skills, T'Challa asks the Avengers to help him to liberate Wakanda from Man Ape. Later, Black Panther challenges the Man Ape but this one refuses and sends to capture him. When Man-Ape sends two female bodyguards against Black Panther, Captain America fights the bodyguards to allow Black Panther to face Man-Ape. After Man-Ape is defeated, Black Panther leaves the rule of Wakanda to a ruling council as he joins the Avengers. In "Gamma World, Part I", Black Panther and his teammates chased Hawkeye, whom they believed was an agent of HYDRA, suddenly SHIELD's agents came to seek help from the Avengers. Quatermain tells the Avengers the situation, then black panther and his companions enter the "Gamma World". After facing SHIELD's agents exposed to gamma radiation, Black panther realizes that could be a trap of the Leader. When Iron Man was attacked by the Gamma villains Black Panther runs to destroy the generator. In "Gamma World, Part II", when the Leader releases gamma radiation over most of America, Black Panther and Avengers others are transformed into gamma monsters. T'Challa back to normal with the help of Hawkeye and Hulk. In "Masters of Evil", when the Masters of Evil took the Avengers Mansion, he and Hawkeye devised a plan to defeat the villains and save his friends. After be defeated by Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo, he informs Zemo that it was just part of his plan to allow the entry of Ant-Man to his lab. Having defeated the Masters of Evil, Black Panther suggests Hawkeye that he could be a good leader. In "Widow's Sting", Black Panther and Captain America offer their help to Hakweye to arrest Black Widow and dismantle HYDRA. When they lose the signal tracker Hawkeye p him Grim Reaper, he and Rogers inform Iron Man about what happened. Later he and Captain America helped Hawkeye to defeat the troops of HYDRA. In "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", he along his comrades fought against Kang, he also was present when Kang took them to the future. When Hulk distracts Kang, he uses it to attack him with his Vibranium Claws. Eventually, he and his teammates return to his time. In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Black Panther does not appear in this episode but is mentioned by Iron Man who says that he and Hawkeye were investigating the Serpent Society. In the episode episode "Michael Korvac", while Jane Foster made some tests to Korvac, lack Panther wondered how an ordinary man as Korvac escaped from alien. Then, Black Panther and Hawkeye will investigate a mysterious crater in the park. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived, Black Panther fought against Adam Warlock. While fighting, Black Panther realized that the source of the Warlock's power was a gem on his forehead. He was present when the true personality of Korvac was revealed, then Adam Warlock absorbs all in the Soul Gem to protect them from Michael Korvac. After the Skrull infiltration creates mistrust among the Avengers, Black Panther quits the team and returns to Wakanda. He returns after Vision's attack to Wakanda. In the episode "Yellojacket", After the mysterious death of Hank Pym, Black Panther was present when a tribute to Ant-Man was performed. When a mysterious supervillain attacked the Serpent Society, Black Panther takes the responsibility to find out who was that guy. Later, Black Panther saves the Avengers from an imminent death after being trapped in the prison of Yelowjacket. In "Avengers Assemble!", He helped Hulk, Winter Soldier, Scott Lang and Invisible Woman to fight against Firelord, one of the Galactus' Heralds. With Galactus defeated, Black Panther was present along with the heroes when they were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Gallery Black_panther_EMH.jpg Ant-manscottlang3.png AIP-2011-12-23-22h15m39s99.jpg XhimZ.jpg The-20-best-superhero-animated-series-part-iv-avengers-emh.png Jan,panther,tony.jpg.png AEMH.png Korvac44.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno10_1280.png black panther AEMH.png tumblr_moq1jmigCX1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mk84n4uiwv1rh9jdmo1_r1_1280.png T'Challa.png|T'Challa 09_ep_25.png Ms Marvel AEMH 12.png Avengers.png Tumblr m5bt28HmAn1roldino1 500.png The Avengers and the guardians against Korvac.png Black panthers vibranium knives Disc.png Korvac42-EMH.png Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg T'Challa3-AEMH.png BlackPantherVsManApe.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Captain America characters